


when it rains, it pours

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: quentin beck x reader ( requested mob au)Summary: punishments shouldn’t feel so good, but you’ve never been punished by himWarnings: dirty talk, teasing, fingering, handjob, blowjob, anal, hint of dom/sub, implied creampie
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Reader
Kudos: 42





	when it rains, it pours

Quentin seems sweet at first, but everyone knows how controlling he can be, especially when it comes to his girl and her orgasms - 

Even if all you stop by for is to drop something off, his hands will find their way between your legs, tracing your folds until the wetness drips down your legs, “are you sure you only came here for that? You’re so wet for me, baby.”

He smiles and moves the hair out of your face so he can see how much you’re enjoying yourself, so you can maybe try and convince him that you didn’t have any ulterior motives

But his fingers are warm and thick and maybe you shouldn’t have worn the thin underwear he bought for your birthday, but they feel so good and he hasn’t even put them inside you yet, teasing you like that until he makes you cum - laughing as your legs give out and you fall onto his chest.

“What did I say about lying?” Quentin scowls before cleaning his fingers on a nearby rag and lifting you up, carrying you to his bedroom, undressing you along the way, littering his halls with your clothes, _“it’s time for your punishment, baby.”_

By the time you got to bed, you were completely exposed and dripping, left fidgeting in his bed as he unbuckled his pants, not caring that his door was left ajar, pulling his soft cock out for you, rubbing it slowly, “you know what to do.”

You didn’t question him, ignoring the throbbing between your legs to stroke his cock until it was hard, sucking the tip free from precum as it grew with your touch, enjoying the sound of Quentin groaning as your tongue wrapped around him, taking the full length in your mouth with ease.

But before he could cum, he forced himself out of your mouth, his chest already heaving in pleasure, a low smirk on his lips, “ah ah ah, good girl, but remember what I said? You’re getting punished.”

Without warning, he flipped you over on the bed and spread your cheeks so he could inspect both of your needy holes, twitching for him, yearning for his touch. 

His hands held you firmly by the waist, even as you tried rolling your hips further up, presenting yourself like a needy whore he said you were, shaking your ass in the air for him.

“You like this don’t you? Being treated like a toy for my pleasure? I can already tell you’re about to cum _and I haven’t even started fucking you yet.”_ His voice came out as a low growl while his right hand gripped your cheek hard, teasing your asshole with his other index finger, “it’s been some time since I’ve used this hole, it looks like it’s begging me to give it some attention.”

This time, that was the only warning you got before you felt his cock slide into your ass - rough, unforgiving strokes slamming you into the mattress, flicking your clit just as hard. “I’m right, aren’t I? You like the way I fuck you and treat you like a dirty whore for anyone to hear and get off to?”

The pleasure is too much for you to think - he’s fucking you too hard for words to come out, all you can focus on are his strokes and how good it feels to be used, moaning without caring who could hear you like he said. 

But that’s not what he wanted to hear from you - he wanted an answer.

“Use your words, baby, because if you don’t, I’m going to find a good girl that can.” His voice was low, suddenly serious and cold, pulling out without a care, smiling widely when your whimpers at the loss of contact reached his ears. “Tell me what you want.”

And if you were anyone else, maybe you’d have more shame begging for a cock.

Maybe you’d tell him off and ignore him, but you weren’t anyone else - you’ve had a taste of him and you don’t think you could ever get enough.

Using your hands to spread your folds for him, to really present and show him just how needy you were, you begged, voice dripping in desire. “Please, Quentin, _I need you in me - I need your cum.”_

He was almost tempted to make you masturbate and show him how you make yourself cum, but the sight was too good for him to ignore, his desire to fill you up with his cum was greater than any other impulse he had to tease you further, _“that’s my girl.”_


End file.
